Hable ahora o calle para siempre HiccupxJack
by Rapunzel von corona
Summary: —Hiccup— Susurró el albino con delicadeza —North me va a casar...Y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo—. La noticia cayó como balde de agua helada. ¿Casarse? Él era el único que veía a Jack, ¿Con quién se iba a casar? Y es que fingió no importarle, aunque por dentro agarraba fuerzas para que cuando llegara el momento... Hablara, porque sino, callaría lo que siente para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost era un chico muy listo. Había presenciado cosas increíbles y sin embargo seguía viviéndose como un niño pequeño, sólo dejando el invierno por ahí regado en el mundo justo como la luna se lo había pedido. Sin embargo, si tenía que ser sincero, sus lugares favoritos donde tenía que estar definitivamente eran algunos países fríos. Le gustaba estar en partes frías como Finlandia, Suecia, Noruega, algunas aldeas de Rusia, Canadá… Pero si tenía que hablar con la verdad, le gustaba estar descansando en Groenlandia. Nadie lo podía ver, aunque él podía ver y escuchar perfectamente a las personas. Pese a la "vejes", empezaba a entender los diferentes idiomas que se encontraban en el mundo. Y es que un día, el albino yacía descansando sobre una suave meseta de nieve que había creado para recargarse y ver el paisaje blancuzco y de tan agradable textura en el aire. Jack yacía mirando la nada, sólo esperando caer dormido. Claro, que de momento lo único que quería era encontrarse con algo atractivo, algo nuevo, algún tipo de aventura que no dejara pasar jamás.

Y justo como si fuera por obra de magia, apareció un grupo de niños riendo cerca. El albino adoraba a los niños, ¡Eran tan lindos! Aunque prefería muchas veces pasar de largo por ellos. Sería el espíritu de la alegría invernal, pero vamos, que a veces tenía que detenerse a ver sus magníficas creaciones. Miró a los niños de reojo, desinteresado… Aunque su oído era una cosa diferente, el cual escuchaba atentamente los comentario de los niños pequeños

—Mi papi irá a la isla vecina… Al pueblo de Berk— Decía el más grande, con pose ganadora. ¿Isla vecina? ¿Berk? ¿En Islandia? Jack se acomodó para poder ver un poco mejor a los niños

—¿Tu papá luchará con los dragones? — Comentaba una niña menor, admirándole con fuerza. ¿Dragones? Jack paseaba muchas veces por ahí y jamás conoció un dragón.

—Desde la primavera los dragones ya no se cazan, tonta— Reprochaba un mayor. ¿Primavera? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado que no iba? ¿Qué no le tocaba en unas semanas ya ir a regalar el invierno?

—Oh! Entonces, ¿Qué hará ahí?

—Sólo irá a hacer unos tratados con el jefe de Berk y volverá a Casa. Le he pedido que me traiga un dragón, pero me ha dicho que ellos sólo pueden vivir en Berk…

Sonaba interesante. Sonrió de costado y admiró como los menores se iban a sus casas a seguir corriendo el rumor de que los dragones de Berk sólo podían vivir en aquella isla vikinga del norte. Bueno, La isla no era muy grande, quizás sólo se trataba de que Jack no se había fijado lo suficiente en aquella isla y sus habitantes.

Jack descansó aquella noche, esperando que por alguna razón amaneciera rápido sólo para poder despertar e ir volando a hacia Berk. Bueno, no es tampoco necesario que durmiera, pero de vez en cuando a él le gustaba hacer como los niños reales, pese a su físico de adulto joven escultural y longeva edad.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue levantarse levitando y volar hacia arriba. —¡Hey, viento, llévame a Berk! — Gritó a una ráfaga de viento, la cual fue tan fuerte que sólo se llevó el cuerpo del albino como si una suave partícula de polvo se tratase. Él gritaba de la emoción, la cual duró apenas unos segundos, porque en pleno aire, otra ráfaga ajena al viento le interrumpió, haciendo que el chico perdiera apenas el equilibrio. Sabía levitar y volar, para su grandiosa suerte.

Miró hacia un lado, buscando qué lo había sacado fuera del área del control, pero no vio nada. Miró hacia otro lado, hacia arriba, hacia abajo… Abajo, era abajo donde vio un objeto extraño y desconocido que para su desgracia yacía muy lejos como para ser identificable. Sólo podía alcanzar a ver que se trataba de una mancha. Bueno, que podía ser un tronco lanzado por los vikingos. Ellos eran muy fuertes, y después de lo que veía, no estaba tan arriba de la isla como él creía.

… Neh, no era eso.

El curioso albino de ojos aqua siguieron a esa mancha de color oscuro ya casi invisible, siguiéndolo con cautela, velocidad, como aquel viento helado que nos recorre la espalda cuando vemos algo desagradable, desconocido o sumamente extraño… aunque también extremadamente deseado.

Le siguió y le siguió hasta que la mancha desconocida llegó a la tierra. Con la curiosidad a la flor de piel, bajó con cuidado hasta que poco a poco fue tomando forma… Era largo… levemente grueso… ¿A-alas?... ¡¿Un dragón?! Bajó más para apreciarlo con una alta definición en su mirada. Encontró unos ojos verdes, una sonrisa graciosa y al lado de él, un chico de cabello castaño, sonrisa inocente, tan adorable, tan bello. Se veía tan débil, pero a la vez tan … ¿Abrazable? Nada, en una primera vista no sintió nada más que unas enormes ganas de saber quien era…

—¡Hiccup! — Gritaba a lo lejos una rubia de cabello mediano que terminaba en una trenza. Una trenza extremadamente gruesa. ¿Era real? Se acercó alzando una ceja, curioso

—Astrid—Contestaba el castaño. La chica se le abrazaba y el chico dejaba que sus mejillas se tiñeran de color rosado. A Jack le gustó ver eso. Sí, ese tono le quedaba bien sobre su rostro. Se veía más adorable de lo que ya era. Pensamientos extraños jamás tenidos en cuenta por el albino, y lamentablemente no se daba cuenta de ello, ¿O sí?

Alzó su mirada hacia unos cuantos metros, sorprendiéndose al ver al dragón que miraba algo fijamente. Volteó y no encontró nada más que pasto y algo de polvo… ¿Acaso podía verlo?

—¡Chimuelo! ¿Qué tanto ves? Ya tenemos que ir a comer. ¡Chimuelo! — Fue hasta el último grito cuando el dragón dio un gruñido suave y finalmente se fue a con su dueño. Chimuelo, vaya, que extraño. Pudo haberle puesto otros millones de nombres y le puso uno tan ridículo. Suspiró, algo asustado. ¿El dragón lo había visto a él? Frunció suavemente el ceño, confundido. Dios… eso había sido tan extraño. Tanto que nuevamente se elevó al cielo, admirando como la isla se hacía más pequeña a su vista, para así, finalmente, confundido, volar hacia el polo norte. ¡Alguien le había visto! Bueno, un dragón… y eso, definitivamente, no era normal.


	2. Capítulo II Un nuevo guardián

Una vez que Jack se encontró entre el aire helado del polo norte, el albino se dedicó a buscar con su mirada cual era la dirección correcta del hogar de los guardianes, donde vivía el mismísimo North. Mejor conocido como Santa Claus. Jack voló levemente hasta el este, luego subiendo levemente hasta el norte hasta que su vista se topó con una casa de color rojiza y con diferentes tonalidades características de la navidad. Sí, desconocía completamente el día y el mes en el que los humanos se encontraban, pero si pronto tenía que volar hacia el norte dejando el invierno entonces no dudaba que el final del año se acercaba y entonces North debía de estar ya algo ocupado. Suspiró con una leve pesadez , levitando hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta de North, la cual tocó con desesperación. —¡North, soy yo, Jack! — gritaba una y hora vez, hasta que la puerta se abrió y una mano grande y peluda lo llevó hasta adentro de un solo lanzamiento, algo similar a cuando Jack lanzaba bolas de nieve. Tras un minúsculo par de segundos, su cuerpo se topó contra el suelo. —¡Maldita sea, North! ¡Seré inmortal, pero tus yetis me matarán un día de estos! — Gritaba mientras retomaba el equilibrio y se disponía a levantarse, encontrándose con el poderoso hombre de larga barba blanca.

—Lo siento, Jack. Es que no te podía abrir yo— Respondía el gran anciano de enorme sabiduría. Por el tono en el que hablaba, se notaba que estaba ocupado. La naturaleza traviesa y juguetona de Jack nuevamente se notaba en el aire, cuando soltó una suave risa y se recargó en el hombro del robusto anciano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Santa? ¿Estoy en la lista negra? — Preguntaba con un cierto aire inocente en sus palabras, como las de un niño pequeño, levitando un medio metro para poder ver mejor lo que hacía el mayor.

—Si me sigues moviendo, lo estarás— Contestaba North con un tono seco, al cual Jack sólo respondió con una risa tonta y se dejó acomodar en el suelo con sus pies descalzos recargándose en ellos.

—North, he venido por algo importante…—

—Jack, ¿No te das cuenta? Estamos a media estación de que inicie tu trabajo en el norte. Tu deberías ir ya haciendo nevar abajo del polo y yo, como puedes ver, organizo la conducta de los niños de arriba. —

—North, es enserio. ¿Cuántas veces te he visitado de la nada? —. Esa fue la pregunta clave para que el mayor abriese sus ojos y dejara la pluma y sus lentes de lado, girándose con rapidez para ver al albino quien tenía en su rostro puesta una gran sonrisa de victoria. —Sí, así de urgente es. —

—Bueno, ¿Qué ha pasado, Jack? —

—Alguien… o algo… pudo verme…—Decía con lentitud, pero a su vez, con una suavidad increíble en el tono en el que hablaba. Con suavidad, aún levemente incrédulo. El anciano parpadeó un par de veces, suspirando.

—¿Cómo que algo, Jack? —

—North… ¿Tu sabías que… en Islandia… hay dragones? — Cuestionaba Jack, ahora cambiando su tono admirable por el de alguien temeroso, quizás intentando hacerle saber al mayor lo que le había ocultado durante mucho tiempo.

—Emmm…— El rostro del mayor se tornó blancuzco, rascándose la barba levemente nervioso. —Bueno… Sí, si sabía. Pero los dragones no deberían sorprenderte, pensé que los habías visto ya. Digo, es Islandia, ahí tienes mucho trabajo que hacer…

—North… un dragón me miró…— Susurraba el albino, interrumpiendo el pseudo discurso que el dulce anciano yacía por decirle

—¿Cómo que te miró? —

—¡Sí! Me gruñó, mirándome fijamente. Creí que había alguien detrás de mi… pero me giré y no vi a nadie…—. Fue ese momento en el que un silencio helado reinó en el aire. Sin darse cuenta, Jack había dejado una muy leve escarcha debajo de sus pies producto de un leve nerviosismo. Sobre todo por el silencio contrario, el cual no ayudaba en nada…

—Jack, sal de aquí— Exigía el hombre barbudo cruzándose de brazos —Tendré que hablar de esto con los otros guardianes… Por que lo que me acabas de decir no es normal. Nada, nada normal, lo sabes, ¿Cierto?

—¿No es normal? ¿Pero por…? — Y fue justo ese momento donde con la mirada, North miró a un Yeti cercano, el cual nuevamente tomó como una nada al albino y lo arrojó fuera del lugar. Para su suerte, Jack cayó sobre una suave meseta liviana de nieve. —¡North! — Gritaba girando su cabeza con preocupación, admirando como la puerta se cerraba delante de sus ojos.

¿Qué ocultaba? ¿Qué tenía que tratar con los guardianas que él no tuviese derecho a saber? ¿Qué acaso… se suponía que los dragones también eran capaces o no de creer? Por que si ese fuera el caso… O el dragón creía en él… O tenía algo ya adentro que le permitiera verlo. Algo extraño, porque no sólo lo había visto sino también gruñido. ¿Por qué gruñían los animales? Gruñían por instinto, para defenderse, defender a su manada… defender algo. O simplemente para resguardar territorio. ¿Acaso el dragón había considerado a Jack una amenaza?

El albino frunció apenas los labios para volar hacia el sur, específicamente a la isla vikinga: el poblado de Berk. Tardó unos minutos en llevar. Era rápido y el viento, su viejo amigo, siempre estaba ahí para ayudarle y llevarla a los lados que él necesitase ir. Por un momento, Jack dudó en si bajar nuevamente o no. No había gente en las calles, ya estaba por anochecer. No dentro de mucho el cielo anaranjado se tornaría oscuro y la noche sería la reina en todo el cielo de esa parte del mundo. Con confianza, Jack bajó hasta tierra, buscando el dragón que lo había visto. Buscó, asomándose en las ventanas una por una… hasta que arriba de una suave meseta logró ver una casa grande, posiblemente la del jefe de Berk. Frunció los labios suavemente, volando hasta asomarse a una ventana que para su suerte estaba abierta. Ahí vio un montón de hombres robustos y fuertes con cabellos largos y varias trenzas. ¡Le recordaron tanto a North! Y justó ahí, entre la multitud, estaba el mismo chico castaño, al lado de la rubia de trenza tan gruesa… Jack se tomó la molestia de entrar. Nadie lo veía, no habría problema después de todo.

—Y… Entonces, ¿Tomarán cargo del matrimonio? — Preguntaba un hombre que se encontraba justo al lado de la rubia. Para la pregunta, la niña sonrió apenas, mientras que el castaño de su lado únicamente dejaba que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas. ¿Matrimonio? No debían tener más de quince años los dos. ¿Cuál era el propósito de casarse?

—Oh… bueno… —Decía el chico. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ya lo había escuchado antes… Hiccup. Sí, era Hiccup. Ese tono en las mejillas le quedaba tan bien. Y además… esa voz tan inocente… ¿Por qué, Jack, estás sintiendo cosas extrañas? Pensó en alejarse ante la alerta que recibían sus sentimientos, hasta que al darse la vuelta para salir chocó contra el mismísimo dragón que antes le había mirado fijamente. Y hacía lo mismo esta vez…Sólo que no lo miraba con la tensión de antes, sólo lo miraba, curioso. ¿Acaso ahora se había arrepentido…?

—¡Chimuelo! —Decía Hiccup para llamar la atención del dragón. El dragón cual buen can fue a con su dueño… Pero no atravesó a Jack. Él albino sintió perfectamente como el dragón lo empujó y por ende cayó al suelo. No lo atravesó, ¡No lo hizo!. Y es que, de la emoción, no dejó de seguir al dragón, acariciándolo. Chimuelo sólo respondía dando suaves jadeos de gozo. ¿Qué dragón no ama ser mimado? Incluso llegando al punto donde los presentes veían al enorme reptil de manera desconcentrada.

Y así pasó la noche, hasta que los invitados se fueron y Hiccup se fue a dormir. Jack lo siguió, admirándole dormir hasta media madrugada, horas y horas. ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan tierno? Y es que tenía tantas ganas de protegerlo. Se quedó dormido junto al dragón, admirando al dueño de éste… Hasta que finalmente quedó dormido.

Pero el dragón, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, se movió con la intensidad suficiente como para despertar a Jack de por medio.

—Ummm…— Decía el albino despertándose, para ser irradiado por la luz de la luna y luego para escuchar las palabras de la misma. "_Jack, lo que estás haciendo es un arma de doble filo…_" dijo la luna.

—¿Qué? — Cuestionaba el joven amo del invierno asomándose a la ventana para ver a su mayor, a su dueña legítima. —¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? —

"_No haces nada mal… Pero te estás lastimando…_"

—¿Lastimando? ¿Pero a que te…?

"_Te estás enamorando. Y no sólo de alguien que no conoces… sino de un varón, hijo del líder de Berk…"_

Jack quedó estupefacto por unos cuantos segundos. Sintiéndose apenado delante de la luna, siendo capaz de reconocer el grado con el que sus mejillas de coloraban con fuerza.

"_Que el guardián de la noche te guíe, Jack"_.

—¿Guardián de la noche? — el albino yacía confundido. ¿Quién era el guardián de la noche? Debía pues de ser alguien nocturno, muy poderoso. Se dio la vuelta para admirar al chico dormir…Pero él ya no estaba dormido. Estaba de pie, mirando fijamente la ventana.. —¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntaba temeroso.

Aunque quien empezaba a tener más miedo era Jack.

—¿P-puedes verme? ¿Hiccup? — Cuestionó el albino completamene delirante. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—Claro que puedo verte. Eres tan blanco que brillas… P-pero, ¡¿Quién eres y que haces en mi habitación?! —

—¡¿Cómo es que puedes verme?! — Gritaba Jack con todos sus pulmones. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando en el mundo? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, ¿Cómo podía ver algo que ni siquiera conocía? Véase la leyenda de Jack Frost, el niño que murió ahogado. El grito fue tan fuerte que el dragón despertó, sólo para ir a en medio de los dos. Hiccup, por una parte, se sorprendió de que Chimuelo no le gruñera al desconocido… Incluso se había puesto a su lado, como intentando defenderlo. La cabeza le explotaba al albino, el cual en aquella desesperación decidió salir volando por la ventana. Y es que por una parte yacía sumamente confundido del porqué era capaz de verle sin creer y sin conocerlo primeramente…

Y por otra parte su corazón latía con fuerza porque no sólo le podía ver… Si no que le había dirigido la palabra.


	3. Capítulo III El primer contacto

La luna brillaba e iluminaba el hermoso cielo desde esas horas de la noche. Jack había aprendido a no hablar cuando la luna sólo se quedaba ahí, sin hacer nada, sólo brillando, siendo el centro de toda luz blanca entra tanta oscuridad. Jack suspiró ásperamente, sin poder dejar de pensar en el chico castaño de hermosos ojos verdes que sólo rodeaba su cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que le pudiese ver? ¿Y ese dragón? Intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera las vistas del chico islandés y su extraña (y algo mórbida, ¿Por qué negarlo) mascota. Suspiro, mirando a su madre adoptiva que pese a que no le podía abrazar, le iluminaba de una manera tan cálida y tan fría a la vez. El espíritu del invierno sonrió sin darse cuenta cual bobo sólo por recordar nuevamente esos ojos de tono aceituna que le miraban tan bellamente. Suspiraba levemente, de nuevo, sólo rompiendo el unisonido del aire que le rodeaba, hasta que la luna decidió dirigirle la palabra

—_Jack, ¿Sabes siquiera sobre qué montaña estás acostado?_ — Preguntó la luna, haciéndole la voz femenina resonar en la cabeza del albino.

—Claro… En… ¿Finlandia? — Intentó acertar el poseedor de tan bellos ojos claros de tono azulado. Es cierto que había huido tan rápido como había podido hacia el este. Sólo sabía que se había parado en una isla deshabitada y con nevada, de la cual no tenía ni idea. Desconociendo que estaba en el mar báltico.

—_Suecia, Jack. Estás en Suecia._ — Y tras eso, Jack no volvió a decir palabra alguna, ni pensar en responderle. Decidió romper la charla antes de que se pusiera levemente más tensa. Frunció apenas los labios, cubriéndose a sí mismo con un montón de nieve que hizo aparecer de su propio pensamiento. ¿Cómo es que su mente se había bloqueado con los orbes de un niñato vikingo? ¿Y por qué, para empezar? Agh, que molestia…

—¡T-te juro que estaba un chico blanco! — Gritaba Hiccup a su padre, quien yacía todavía bostezando del sueño. Éste le intentaba hacer entender a su hijo que era imposible que alguien entrara por su ventana sin que Chimuelo hiciese algo y menos que se fuera volando. Iba no sólo contra la ley de Odín, sino contra la naturaleza misma.

—Hiccup, ya, que ha sido un sueño… vuelve a dormir…—

—¡Papáaa! ¡Pudo haber sido un enemigo y…!—

—Basta— interrumpió el curpulento hombre de robusta barba de tonalidad rojiza —Tienes a un dragón, y no uno cualquiera, al único furia nocturna existente. ¿Por qué te preocupas? —

Quizás su padre tenía razón. Se preocupaba de más. Pero qué decir, se trataba de Hiccup, el miedoso, nenaza, torpe e incrédublo de Hiccup. Se mordió los labios inferiores y con resignación se dirigió nuevamente a su pieza, donde se encontró a Chimuelo sobre tu cama, cómodamente moviendo la cola —¡Chimuelo! Al menos déjame espacio…— Tras decir esto, el dragón se bajó para darle una lamida a su amo y luego mirar fijamente la ventana, la cual todavía yacía abierta. —Ah, Chimuelo, eres tú el único que me crees— Susurraba el próximo líder de Islandia caminando con la cabeza baja hasta la ventana con mera intensión de cerrarla, pero cuando estuvo por hacerlo, resbaló levemente, apenas alcanzando a sujetarse de la ventana de madera. —¿Pero que…?— La respuesta estaba ahí, bajo su único pie y su prótesis. —Escarcha…— . El castaño se agacho para admirar que no sólo era escarcha la que estaba ahí, culpable de hacer que casi cayera en el suelo. Era una escarcha diferente a la normal. Una escarcha levemente gruesa, que se iba haciendo más delgada mientras más se esparcía, como si se degradase levemente. Y es que toda ella tenía diferentes figuras dentro bien detalladas, como si estuviesen dibujadas plantas, copos de nieve y demás detalles minúsculos. Posiblemente Hiccup lo llamaría "Barroco", de no ser porque desconocía totalmente el estilo o significado de la palabra. Admiró suavemente, tocándolo para percatarse que todavía estaba frío, helado. Se fijó un tanto más en el mismo, descubriendo que no sólo estaba en el suelo, sino que se extendía hasta afuera de la ventana. —Chimuelo, mira…— Pero cuando alzó levemente la mirada, el dragón estaba lamiendo apenas el hielo, juguetón, a lo que el menor soltó una risa leve, sin gracia, abrazándose al dragón —Ah… Algún día averiguaremos qué… o quién… fue eso…—

Jack no volvió a hablar, sólo escuchaba algunos pocos reclamos de la luna. Le daban igual, con sinceridad. Así que Jack nuevamente hizo su trabajo de siempre… jugó con niños, hizo nevar en donde iba volando, admiraba el hermoso color blanco que tanto amaba. Y nada, de unas horas se empezó a hacer de noche en la zona este de América, lugar donde le gustaba estar mucho. Si yacía el atardecer, entonces era de noche en… Islandia. Frunció sus labios. Lo malo de ser el espíritu del frío era que cualquier calor era demasiado para él y sin embargo, pudo sentir como sus mejillas se teñían de un color vivo, rosáceo. Suspiró, intentando hacer que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido… Pero cuando se dio cuenta, yacía volando al este. A Islandia.

Llegó rápidamente, sin ayuda alguna del viento. Jack, una vez en tierra, corrió hacia donde se encontraba la casa mayor… la casa del jefe de Berk. ¿Por qué estabas haciendo cosas tan tontas, Jack? Una respuesta que se hacía a cada segundo y quedaba sin respuesta alguna. Corrió en vez de volar sólo para sentirse levemente más vivo, hasta que llegó del lado de la casa donde yacía la ventana de Hiccup… Y efectivamente, ahí estaba él, en su escritorio, escribiendo algo que desconocía y leyendo un libro desesperadamente. Tragó saliva algo nervioso. Abrió un tanto la ventana y levitando levemente se adentró en la habitación. Para eso, Hiccup giró la cabeza violentamente, confirmando sus sospechas. Se levantó con rapidez y caminó lentamente de costado hacia Chimuelo, quien estaba dormido y acomodado como un canino en su más dulce sueño.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué entras así a mi cuarto? —Cuestionó el vikingo, a lo que Jack bajó la mirada rápidamente.

—Yo… Bueno… Lo siento, pero…

—¡E-eso es de mala e-educación! —Interrumpió el menor, intentando hacerse el fuerte, el grande… Aunque terminó viéndose todo lo contrario, cerrando un ojo y tardamudeando, dejando a Jack completamente enternecido por lo que apreciaba.

—¡Soy Jack Frost!

—¿Quién? —

El albino no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Una risa nerviosa, torpe. Dios… Esa mirada, esa manera en la que pronunciaba la pregunta… Luna… Algo le esta pasando a tu niño, y no es cualquier cosa.

—Jack… Frost… Ya sabes… soy la leyenda… La leyenda de Jack Frost. Controlo el hielo y el invierno…

—¡Ah! ¿Cómo la reina de Noruega? —

Jack alzó una ceja completamente desconcertado. ¿Cómo quién? No lo sabía, y no le importaba. Sin embargo, se cruzó de brazos, sentándose en la ventana. La cual yacía completamente abierta.

—B-bueno, eso no es importante ahora…— Interrumpía nuevamente el castaño, volviendo al tema principal, acercándose levemente, poco a poco perdiendo el miedo, como lo hacía al principio con Chimuelo. —¿Por qué entras a mi cuarto como si nada? ¿Por qué no te conozco? ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Perdiste al…?—

No pudo terminar sus grandes preguntas que poco a poco tenían más lógica de tachar a Jack como un acosador, cuando vio a Astrid ahí, mirándolo fijamente. Su rostro era extraño. Jack se giró con rapidez, descubriendo a la rubia con expresión de alarma, una canasta en sus brazos y casi tocando a Jack… Casi, porque aunque se acercara más, no podría tocarle. —¿Con quien hablas Hiccup? — Preguntaba la rubia mientras se tomaba la molestia de subirse a la habitación de Hiccup, obviamente por la ventana, atravesando perfectamente a Jack. A él no le molestaba en absoluto que lo atravesaran, aunque era incómodo. Ante esto, Hiccup asustado retrocedió. —¡L-lo atravesaste, Astrid! —. El albino sólo soltó un bufo, abrazándose su pecho. Cerrando la boca para escuchar la conversación con completa atención.

—¿Atravesar a quién, Hiccup? ¿Te sientes bien? — Cuestionaba mientras ponía una mano sobre la frente del castaño. Wow, si tan solo Jack pudiera hacer eso… sería tan… ¿Feliz?

—¡A Jack Frost! —. El albino nuevamente soltó un bufo, una risa ahogada, admirando como la cara de la rubia pasaba de curiosidad a miedo.

—Hiccup… No hay nadie…—

—¡Claro que lo hay! Míralo…— Decía el hijo del líder de Berk, tomando por los hombros a su novia para girarla con violencia con dirección a la ventana. La rubia molesta, le quitó las manos de encima y suspiró demostrando sus sentimientos. —¡El sueño te está afectando, Hiccup! Hablaremos luego…— Y tras decir esto, la rubia nuevamente caminó saliendo por la misma ventana, atravesando a Jack nuevamente, a lo cual el albino sólo se quedó un momento, admirando como el ojiverde yacía atónito al ver otra vez como su "chica" se abría paso ante un espíritu.

—¿P-pero… cómo…?

—Hiccup—Interrumpió el albino en aquella ocasión. —Soy una leyenda…Soy Jack Frost… Hijo de la luna…Dueño del invierno, de la nieve… soy un espíritu, y soy sólo una leyenda, de la cual sólo los creyentes pueden ver…

El castaño permaneció en silencio hasta que abrió sus ojos nuevamente, empezando a entrar en pánico poco a poco. Era demasiado para su cabeza. Empezó a parpadear, dejando sus labios palidecer. Jack conocía perfectamente esas acciones, así que creó rápidamente una bola de nieve con sus manos y se la lanzó en la cara. —¡No te desmayes ahora, Hiccup! —

El castaño de ojos verdes se retiró la nieve de la cara, sorprendido. Nadie se daba cuenta de cómo era que él perdía el conocimiento hasta que estaba en el suelo, cosa que lo alarmó más, y sólo no desmayó nuevamente porque estaba completamente despierto por el frío en su rostro.

—¿Cómo sabías que me iba a …?

—Soy un espíritu viejo…Conozco cuando las personas se desvanecen…

Hiccup sonrió apenas, abrazándose a sí mismo, bajando la mirada a los pies de Jack, admirando que no sólo estaba descalzo, sino que también dejaba una escarcha en donde yacía sentado. Nuevamente sus orbes se salieron unos escasos milímetros de su órbita de la impresión. —Así que fuiste tú…— Susurró para luego negar con la cabeza. —¡No! Esto es estúpido. Un espíritu que hace la nieve como la reina de Noruega, que no puede ver nadie y que lo atraviesan las personas. ¡Estoy loco! Oficialmente— Gritaba a los cuatro vientos, alzando las manos y haciendo ademanes. Hiriendo sin darse cuenta el frío corazón del albino, el cual se levantó y dejó escarcha en sus pasos, poniéndose justo detrás de Hiccup, el cual se dio la vuelta bruscamente al sentir algo helado en su nuca.

—Yo tampoco entiendo porqué me puedes ver, Hiccup…—Susurraba Jack, aún cuando nadie más que él podía escucharle en aquel momento— Yo tampoco lo sé… Pero… Estoy contento… Nadie me ha visto en siglos…

—¡No! Estoy loco. ¡Sal de mi cabeza! —

—No estas loco, Hiccup…—Decía con algo de melancolía en sus palabras. —Anda… pon tu mano en mi pecho… Soy real… Las alucinaciones no se sienten…—

Hiccup le miró fijamente por unos minutos, unos minutos eternos, hasta que lentamente sus dedos temblorosos se dejaron hacer ante la petición ajena, tocando justo donde se encontraba el pecho del albino. No sólo atravesándole, sino dándole un choque helado que por alguna razón hizo que Hiccup se estremeciera y no quitase la mano.

—Puedes leer… Hay libros sobre mí, pero los dibujos son feos, no como yo…— Sí, el momento no sería el indicado, pero la personalidad de Jack Frost no dejaba de existir por nada del mundo, y fue así como se alejó levemente, sin antes darle otra bola de nieve a Hiccup el cual nuevamente estaba por desmayarse. Y así, Jack Frost se fue, sintiendo un cosquilleo con forma de mano en su pecho durante, horas, Días. Yendo a visitar al líder vikingo todas las noches durante toda la semana que seguía. Reían juntos, jugaban en voz baja… Y Astrid seguía pensando que su novio se estaba volviendo loco. Y así pasaron los meses, hasta que finalmente, un crepúsculo, Jack Frost descendió a Islandia tras varios meses del primer encuentro largo con Hiccup… Aunque ésta vez, al entrar por la ventana, chocó con algo. No, no fue Chimuelo, ni una espada ni la ventana en sí. Fue el torso de una chica rubia. Una chica rubia quien le miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Jack, desconcertado, huyó por temor a lo que comenzaba a pasarle. Huyó hasta el oeste, en Groenlandia, donde nuevamente se dispuso a descansar… Como el día donde comenzó todo.


End file.
